Arranged To You
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Kai get's a letter from her grandfather that she's to meet her future husband. When she meets him she is shocked. Johnny/KaiFem! and Tala/Hil. Rated T just in case


So I was looking at pics on dA and saw some Johnny/Kaifem, and I loved it... So here is my one-shot(possily two-shot) story on the two of them.

I don't own Beyblade.

***Bold is Russian**

Arranged To You

Kai sighed as she sat in the dojo. Her friends knew she was a girl but the other teams had no idea. She was glaring at a letter that laid in front of her. "I can't do it." she finale said to herself, and picked up the letter to re-read what it had said.

_**Hello Granddaughter,**_

_**I wish to inform you that in order for you to have access to my wealth you will need to marry that who is on equal status of us, or me. So that means your little friends like Tala would not do. So I have taken the liberty to set up a marriage with an old friend of mines grandson. You are to appear as female, and that means a ****dress**** young lady!**_

_**You will be picked up at half past three on the tenth of June to bring you to the location of where you will meet him. And pack an overnight bag you will be staying with him for the night. Your marriage will take place in October, and I will be expecting great-grandchildren by next summer.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**You're Grandfather,**_

_**Voltaire Hiwatari,**_

_**President and founder of Hiwatari Enterprise**_

She flipped the letter over

_**P.S**_

_**If you don't do I ask the world will know you are female.**_

_**Enjoy the fan boys Granddaughter.**_

Sighing as she set the letter down and folded back up and pulled at her phone. Five-thirty. Hilary should be back any minute now with her surprise guest, that was coming into town. She didn't say who it was that was coming just that she had to get to the airport. Kai laid down on the wooden floor wondering whom she would have to meet with an marry and have kids with 'wait... Will my body be able to have kids?' she rubbed her eyes some before stand up quickly. "A DRESS I don't even have a skirt!" she just started rubbing at her head when the door open and there stood Hilary.

"Kai are you okay?" Hilary asked walking in the room, followed by a red hair teen.

Kai stopped pulling at her hair, and looked at the two teens that had come into to the Dojo. "Your guest is Tala?" Hilary blushed and nodded her head.

"Now what's wrong?" the burnet asked walking over to her friend, who plopped back down on the wooden floor.

"My Grandfather." she showed them the letter in which Hilary and Tala read. Or Hilary looked at.

"Translate please." Hilary said to the red head boy whom narrowed his eyes while reading then laughed some.

"Not funny Tala!" Kai said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well no it's not," Tala said handing the letter back to her. "But how did he find you?"

"I don't know." she said frowning, and looked at it again.

"Excuse me none Russian reading or speaking person here. What does the letter say?!"

"In short, Kai's grandfather set her up to marry someone. And he wants great-grandchildren by next summer." Tala said looking at the burnet girl that was about to hit him. "And she has to meet with this guy in a dress. Which I've never seen her in."

"Because I don't own a dress." Kai huffed and crossed her arms over her small chest.

"He's probably part of the male population that likes girls with -" she was cut off when Tala put his hand on her mouth. When she pulled his hand away and asked, "What are you doing here anyway? And if your here where are the other boys at?"

"The guys are still back in Russia."

"Then you're here cause...?"

"Visiting my darling girlfriend!" he said and wrapped his arm around Hilary's waist.

Kai stared at them for a moment, "Hilary! How come you never told me!" the bluenet cried out frowning.

Hilary rubbed the back of her neck."Welll, 'cause I knew you and Tala grew up together and I wasn't sure how you would reacted..."

Kai looked at Tala and poked him hard in the chest. "You get her pregnant and I'll get Ian to help me kill you. Got that?"

Tala chuckle some, "Yes You and Ian plotting a death together can be bad. Anyways back to your letter. Just not do it? You can't want the company that bad could you?"

Kai flipped the letter over and showed him. "Mmmm. I see your point now." Tala said frowning.

"No matter how you look at I'm screwed! Either I marry this guy or guys try and kidnap me and make me their wife!" Kai frowned at her friends.

Frowning at her friend Hilary left Tala's arm and hugged her friend. "Just to make sure you are safer," Hilary swallowed "you should meet this guy. Meeting him won't hurt right?"

Kai looked at her. "I don't own a dress."

"You can borrow one of mine! That way there you don't have to go to the mall." the bulent smiled at her friend. "When do you need for?"

"June tenth." Kai said looking at the letter.

"Sun dress then..." Hilary said to herself, the stood up, "Come on." she pulled Kai to her feet and looked at Tala "Care to escort us to my place?"

Tala chuckled."Sure."

"But I don't want to go outside. It too warm." Whinnied Kai as Hilary lead her to the door. "Don't you have summer clothes?" questioned the burnet

"No." Kai said blinking at her.

"Alright looks like you're going to do some shopping in my closet then." Hilary sighed and shook head before, the three set off.

~20 minutes later~

After what seemed like forever the three walked up to Hilary's place. Taking out her house key Hilary unlocked the door and walked into a wall of cold. Kai followed her in side, "Is your mom and dad home?" she asked enjoying the fact they were out of the sun.

"No they went away to do some traveling. Leaving me behind. As always." she said as she took her shoes off, as did Kai and Tala. Before Hilary lead them up stairs, and down a hallway and opened her bedroom door. Her bedroom was average. A double bed sat in the corner by her end table that was right under table. In the other corner was her desk on the same wall her bed was on, behind her desk chair a few feet over was her closet, dresser was on the wall opposite of her desk, and in the corner was her book case that didn't have a lot of books. Mostly stuffed animals that she had collected over the years.

"Your room is very nice." Kai comment as she walked in and looked around. Tala walked in and flopped on her bed and looked around, Hilary walked over to her closet and opened the door. Kai whom was just expecting a small closet her eyes widen when she saw it was a walk in closet. "Good God Hil."

She muttered and looked around. Hilary shut her bedroom door, reviling a full length mirror.

"Now first question. How are your legs?" Hilary asked as she started into her closet looking at stuff.

"Done." Kai said looking at her, Hilary as she pulled out a long dress that went to the floor. "Dad and Cathy got me this when they were Los Vegas, a few years back." Hilary said holding it up. "Try it on in here." Hilary said looking at her as she stepped out and closed the door some.

Kai looked at the purple dress and frowned before taking off her clothes and pulling the dress over top of her. "It's on." Kai called to Hilary, whom opened the door.

"Come on out." Hilary said looking at her. "Don't worry I made him promise not to laugh." Frowning some Kai walked out of the closet holding the dress up. If she hadn't she would have fallen right on her face.

"I'm _not_ wearing heels." Kai said looking at Hilary whom nodded. "The colour won't do. Too many purples, too long, and too big in the bust." Seeing Kai trying to hold the top of the dress up.

"Is not my fault I'm small." Whined Kai, as she walked back into the closet, followed by Hilary. Tala was laying on the bed grinning and shaking his head. He had taken out his phone to message Spencer whom was like Kai's personal big brother and was telling him that Kai was trying on dresses and that he would send him pictures of her later.

"What size shoes do you wear?" Hilary asked as she went on looking at the other dresses.

"Six" Hilary looked at her and blinked. "You lucky bitch." She muttered and pulled out another dress and held it up to Kai. "No."

"No it's not. Finding shoes that look like guys shoes are hard!"

"Better than a size nine. I can wear my boyfriend's shoes." Hilary muttered and pulled out another dress before tossing it back in place.

Kai laughed. "Oh really?" she poked her head out at Tala. "Don't you dare blackmail me or I'm stuffing Hil's heals on you."

Tala just looked at her and blinked, "Find a dress."

Kai frowned that he wasn't fazed at all, and went back to Hilary whom had taken out some other dresses. "Try these on." Before leaving the closet and shutting the door some.

Kai sighed and took off the dress, and pulled a white on over her head that had multiple coloured flowers at the bottom, "I'm not coming out." Kai called to Hilary, her arms over her chest.

Hilary opened the door, "Why what- Kai! What on Earth!?"

Tala got up off the bed to find out what was going on.

"How come you didn't tell me you didn't have a bra on!? I wouldn't have gotten you to try on stuff if I had known!" After Kai had put her clothes back on she sat on the bed.

Hilary sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay then, dresses will have to wait. Unless you want to meet this guy not wearing one?"

Kai's face turned red. "No. But I don't want to go to the mall either."

Hilary sighed and walked over to her dresser, and dug around for a minute, before pulling out a sports bra. "Here. Put this on." And tossed it to her, "I'll measure you then I'll go to the mall and pick out some bras and then I'll find some sandals that you can wear with any dress." She pointed to her closet and Kai frowned before getting up and walking into the closet yet again.

Tala just sat there his face slowly turning red, as Hilary went to her desk looking for her measuring tape while Kai opened the door and walked out, without her shirt, on but her pants on. She had her arms crossed rubbing her arms, some. Tala stared at his long-time friend, and frowned.

On Kai's chest were old scars that never healed right. She looked uncomfortable standing there, to her in almost nothing. Hilary turned to look at her and frowned, seeing the markings on her. Walking over to her slowly, and gently pushed her back in the closet, closing the door behind her.

Sniffing Hilary looked at her. "You didn't have to come out." She whispered, as she wrapped the tape around Kai's chest, and she flinched some, Hilary dropped her tape, and looked at her. Kai wasn't looking at her.

"Kai."

"Nothing happened." Hilary just started at her, as she picked up her measuring tape and measured her again, "Breath out, as hard as you can." Hilary said, to has Kai did as she was told and breathed out as hard as she could. "26 inches." Hilary said and took out her phone and typed it in her notes. "She measured around her chest. "30 inches." Hilary said and put it in her phone. And looked at Kai. "Keep it on and put your shirt back on." As she stood back up, and was about to leave. "Hil?"

Hilary stopped and looked at her, and blinked.

"Uh… What size are you?" she sounded embraced asking something like that, to her only female friend.

"Oh. I'm a 34D." Hilary said looking at her, as Kai pulled on her shirt, the two girls walked out.

Tala looked at them, and stared. "That little thing made Kai really look like a girl?" he asked looking at his girlfriend, only to get a slap on the leg.

"Shut up Tala." Kai muttered glaring at him.

"I'm going to run to the mall now. Don't kill each other here please." Hilary said looking at Kai then to Tala, before leaving.

"Let's go watch tv." Tala said standing up and picked Kai up in his arms and carried her out of the room, and down stairs.

Kai did the one and only thing she could think of when he did this. And that was to put her arms around his neck and shut her eyes tight.

Tala sat down on the couch. "You can let go of me now."

Sighing the bluenet let go of her red haired friend. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

Tala chuckled at her. "Your to-be-husband might do the same thing to you. Got to get you ready for that."

Kai looked down blushing. "Really Tala? I don't need to be reminded of that."

An hour and a half later Hilary had pulled into the yard and got out with some bags and went to the front door and unlocked the door and stepped inside, and dropped the bags, and shut the door. "I'm back."

Kai looked over at her friend, and walked over. "So…? How did it go?"

"Found some that should fit, if not I can bring them back just don't take the tags off them, and I also found some really nice sandals. Now. She picked up the three bags. "Onward! Back upstairs!" before heading back up to her room.

Kai followed her slowly, back to the burents room, and into the closet. Tala was laying on the bed taking a nap.

After trying on several bras Kai decided on one that she liked, and Hilary put them negatives back in the bag. "Now dresses. Again."

"Hilary it's getting late. Could we do dresses tomorrow?" Kai sighed looking at the girl.

"Just try two on then we'll head back to the dojo." Urged Hilary, and pulled out a black dress that had purple and red flowers on it. Hilary looked away, till she had it. "To big in the chest." Kai said and took it off as Hilary handed her another one. "Last one." Sighing Kai pulled the dress on over her head. "It fits."

Hilary spun around and giggled. "That looks really cute!" The dress she had on was black helter style with turquoise flowers, which had some shaded in more blue, and some purple.

Hilary went out and came back with some black sandals, in which Kai put on then stepped out of the closet, and went and looked in the mirror. "Kai?"

Kai looked at Tala and saw a flash. "Tala!" Laughing some Tala sent the picture to Spencer. "Not funny Tala!" Kai said and went back into the closet then minutes later back in her clothes.

Hilary was shanking her head at her boyfriend. Soon the three were heading back to the dojo, to see their other friends.

"Come on Ray!" Hilary sighed as she could hear Tyson's whining.

Kai opened the door, to seeing Ray, Tyson, and Max in the room.

"There you are!" Tyson said running over to them with a letter in his hand. "This came for you earlier Kai." He said and handed it over to Kai who blinked.

Hilary and Tala came in the dojo. "Hey Hilz hey Tala.. Tala! What are you doing here!?" Max asked looking at them.

"Just visiting." Tala said looking at them then to Kai whom was staring at the letter, and then walked into a corner and sat there looking at the wall.

"What's wrong with her?" The Chinese teen asked as he came out of the kitchen and noticed her there.

Walking over to Kai, Tala slipped the letter out of her hands and looked over it,

**Dear Granddaughter,**

**Change of planes. You shall meet your future husband this Friday, and stay with him for the weekend. You will be picked up at ten am sharp.**

**Do enjoy yourself. Remember. I want great-grandchildren by next summer!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**You're Grandfather,**

**Voltaire Hiwatari,**

**President and founder of Hiwatari Enterprise**

Tala looked at Kai and patted her head.

"Someone kill me please." Kai asked no one, really, as she sat looking at the wall.

"Uhh… Did we miss something?" Tyson asked looking at the three newcomers.

"Kai's grandfather is forcing her to marry some guy, and if she doesn't do it he will tell the world that the world famous Kai is a girl and not a guy." Tala said looking at them. "And he had sent her a letter say it was going to be in the tenth of June, and now its tomorrow. And she will be staying with him for the weekend."

"I'm going to _die_." Kai said looking at Tala.

"You're not going to die." Ray said walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come and eat then try and get some rest." Kai didn't move for a moment. Before she stood up and walked with her friends into the kitchen. Ray got everyone a plate.

"So who are you visiting Tala?" Max asked as he mixed his noodles up.

"Kai. Just checking in on how she's doing." Tala said shrugging his shoulders and started to eat.

The group chatted a bit before heading to bed.

In the morning Hilary had left early, going home to get Kai a bag ready for her weekend away. She knew the poor girl was scared to death of meeting this guy.

Kai was out by the garden by the pond just sitting there.

"**Are you sure you're okay?**" Kai turned to the red haired teen and just stared at him for a second. "**No.**" she finally then looked down at her hands

Sighing Tala warped the young girl in a hug. "**You'll be okay. You have me on speed dial right?**"

Kai nodded and let go of Tala before the guys noticed.

"I'm back." Hilary came around back with a bag, and dropped it at Kai's side. "You better get dressed."

Sighing Kai stood up and picked up the bag and walked into the dojo.

Hilary had taken Kai's place next to Tala. Five minutes later they could hear laughter from the dojo. Tala and Hilary both to the dojo to see what was going on. When Hilary opened the door she saw Max and Tyson laughing while Kai just stood there in her dress looking down. Her face was bright red.

"Dim wits stop laughing." Tala said and walked over to Kai whom was still looking at her hands.

Max stopped laughing, and chuckled some Hilary was tapping her foot. "Now explain to me why were you laughing at Kai?"

Tyson just grind and looked at Kai. "Tell them Kai."

Kai looked away from her friends, as Ray came down the hall brushing his hair. "It's almost ten." he said as he entered the room.

Kai didn't even look at Ray. "What the hell is going on?" Tala snapped, at the navy haired and blond that were sitting on the floor.

Tyson snickered, "Kai walked in on Ray while he was finishing his shower."

"Stop pestering her." The raven haired teen said looking to the World Champion.

Tyson shut up, while Kai finally moved from her spot on started outside while holding onto her overnight bag. "I'll be back by Sunday evening." she muttered as she left. Hilary went after her wanting to double check make sure she had everything.

"What did she see." the red haired teen said looking at raven teen.

"Just my chest. Trust me if was anything else I'd be embarrassed too."

Coming back in, "Well she's off for the weekend." the burnet girl said.

~Kai~

As I got into the car where it was going to take me to meet my future, I was scared to death.

~still with Kai but in third pov~

"Miss. Kai, the drive is about an hour and a half." the driver had said looking in the mirror, to Kai. "You look so much like your mother."

Kai looked at him, "You knew my mother?"

"Why yes, when your father had first asked her out, I was the one driving." Kai smiled at hearing this.

"You've been with the family along time haven't you Alfred?" Kai asked looking at the older man.

"Yes, since your grandfather was a young man. I started when I was fourteen. It's been seventy-one wonderful years serving you and your family."

Kai watched the older man as he drove. "Alfred?"

"Yes Miss. Kai?"

"If...if, I do agree to this marriage, would you... Seeing that I no longer have a mother or father..." she trailed off looking out the window.

"I would be honoured." Alfred said as he watched the young girl in the backseat.

Kai smiled and rested her head on the window.

~Kai's POV~

"Miss. Kai we have arrived." opening my eyes slowly blinking some, Alfred had come around to open my door, as I picked up my bag.

When I got out I couldn't believe my eyes. Looking around it was wonderful. A lake in front of a rather large cabin. "This way young Miss." I looked at Alfred. Before following him up the steps, as he knocked on the door as I was looking around.

"Hey." That voice. No. No it can't be. Looking at the young man that had opened the door. He had purple eyes and dark red hair with a bandana in it.

"McGregor!"

~end of Kai's POV~

Johnny looked at the girl before him and blinked at the two-toned girl. "Hiwatari!" he stared at her for a moment, "You're a girl!" he chuckled some but stopped when Alfred cleared his throat.

"Mr. McGregor, the young Miss was forced into looking like a boy under her Grandfathers orders. And if you continue to be rude to her I will be forced to intervene in this arranged marriage." Johnny stopped and looked at the older man. "And if she tells me you were rude to her this weekend your Grandmother will be informed." he looked to the young teen, "Miss if you need anything at all do call me." he bowed to her. Has Johnny let her in when she was inside, Alfred looked to Johnny who was about to shut the door "Mr. McGregor." Johnny looked at him, "They are calling for thunder showers tonight. Do comfort her, for she is terrified of them." Nodding Johnny shut the door.

"Are we in separate rooms?"

Johnny looked at her. "Grandmother only has one bedroom here." Kai frowned and looked around. "Why's it so big?"

"It has other rooms but there are no beds." Johnny said as he lead her around the cabin, and opened the door to the bedroom, "You can leave your bag in here if you want." Kai walked in and looked around, she set her bag on the bed, and looked over her shoulder expecting Johnny to be right there, but he stayed by the door.

"Something wrong?" Johnny asked as he unfolded his crossed arms.

"No." before opening her bag and smiled when she saw her Dranzer.

"Let's go out on the veranda. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"Sure." she took Dranzer out of her bag and stuck it her bra, before zippering up the bag and walked back over to Johnny. Kai never really noticed this but he was just a little taller than herself. She looked at him. "How old are you anyway Johnny?" There. She said it.

Johnny looked at her. "Eighteen next weekend."

Kai stopped and looked at her, "I'm going to kill my Grandfather." she muttered as she went on walking.

"Grandmother told me that you were to be a gift." Kai stop her whole body froze and her heart started racing. "I told her I didn't want a girl for my birthday. AND she wants great-grandkids by next June. I told her that wasn't going to happen. Man she creeped me right now. Telling me she would tell your Grandfather to tell you what to wear. She wanted you to come as a French maid. I almost slapped her." Kai's nose wrinkled and shook her head.

"Uhg. I would slap her myself." She muttered then shook her head, looked at him her crimson red eyes widen. "Next June!" Kai said looking at him with wide eyes, "The only way that's going to happen is if I get pregnant in September and be a month a long when the marriage is supposed to take place!" She wrinkled her nose at the thought of doing _that_ with the guy that walked next to her.

"And honestly I'm not ready to parent a child." Johnny said putting his hands behind his head, and started walking off, "Come on lunch should be served by now." and lead her down the steps and outside, on to the veranda. Jonny pulled out her chair, wanting her to take a seat. Kai sat down and Johnny pushed her chair in. and he sat a crossed from her. "Your lunch." One of the butlers said setting the food on the table along with a kettle and glasses before walking away.

Kai slowly started to eat her sandwich and _almost _turned it away. "Should have told them pizza." Johnny muttered, and tossed one of the small sandwiches in his mouth and took a drink of tea.

Kai nodded her head without even thinking. "You got anything other than a dress?" Kai's face went pink and looked away, from him.

"Do you have pants and shirts?" He rephrased the question to which she nodded. "Go change. We're going to get real food."

Kai nodded before getting up and heading inside, and up the steps, and into the room where she was going to be staying. Closing the door behind her and putting the lock on, before walking over to the bed. She took the dress off and pulled out her normal outfit, some socks and then her shoes. "That's so much better." Before taking her phone out and called Hilary.

She waited for the girl to answer before say "It's Johnny." "I know." "Don't reminded me." "He just told me to go and change." "Not like that. In my normal clothes." "Same one." "I-I wouldn't do something like that." "Yes I'm sure." "You be good too. Or tell Tala to be good." Kai's face went red. "We aren't going to do nothing! Bye Hilary." Before hanging up with her friend, her mind started to wander what it would be _like_ to do _stuff_ like that.

~Hilary~

I was with Tala cuddling on my bed, when my phone went off, reaching over picking it up, I looked at the number, "Hello Kai." "Oh my! Really!?" "Wait... Didn't you tell me you had a crush on him?" "What are you doing now?" "He did _what_?!" "Are you guys sharing the same bed or separate?" "Don't rush things." "Are you _sure_?" "Alright then you be good." "Haha. Just don't have sex." "Yes, yes. Good bye Kai."

After hanging up Tala looked at me, and I kissed him. "Seems like Kai and myself have a thing for red heads."

"Oh?" As he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yea take a guess on who it was."

"What do I get if I get it right?"

"A kiss."

"Mmmm…. Red hair….Going to say Johnny."

Laughing some and kissed him. "Right. Now don't tell no one else."

He laughed. "I won't."

~Kai~

Walking out of the room and down the veranda to meet back up with Johnny whom looked at her once she came out. He stood up from his spot. "Follow me." Kai did so without thinking, and came to a jeep. Blinking Kai looked at him before Johnny got in the driver's side. "Come on." Shrugging her shoulders she got in and shut the door. Moments later they were going down the driveway.

The two made small talk. Like very little small talk, when they came to a pizza place. Johnny hopped out and went inside, telling her to stay put. Kai huffed and was about to get out then she realized if she did everyone would find out that she was a girl.

Johnny came back out with a large pizza and a bag and got back in, "Do you drink?"

Kai looked at him, before rising her eyebrow. "Of course I drink."

"Liquor I mean."

"I knew what you meant the answer is still yes."

"What do you like?"

"You're not getting me drunk to sleep with me."

Johnny looked at her. "No, I wouldn't do that. I'm a gentleman after all. Fuck I rather wait till the wedding was over before having sex with my wife."

Kai stared at him as she held the pizza on her lap. "You're a virgin?"

Johnny's face flushed some. "Yea." He grind. "You think Enquire has been with girls?"

"Yea." She said like it was the stupidest question in the world.

"He's never slept with one."

Kai laughed some. "Oliver's the only one that been with a girl before. Poor guy thought she really liked him. He didn't talk to anyone for a month." Johnny said and started back to the cabin.

"Yea, I think Max has slept with Mariam, and I know for sure that Ray as slept with Mariah."

"Have you ever been with a guy?"

Kai looked down at her lap where the pizza was. "That's why I was forced to look like a guy. Grandfather told me that if people found out I was a girl they would beat on me. Not like that didn't happen anyways."

Johnny looked at her and frowned. "Do the Blitzkrieg Boys know?"

Kai nodded, "They're the only ones that have seen _me_. We bathed in groups of five."

Johnny pulled up behind the cabin and shut the jeep off. "Let's go set on the dock and eat."

Kai looked at him, and blinked at him as he took the pizza off her lap and picked the bag up off the floor.

Kai got out and followed him down to the docks. Why was she have such an easy time talking to him? Sitting down near the edge, across from him he opened the box of pizza. She started laughing. She couldn't help it. It was too funny.

"What's so funny?" the Scottish blader asked looking at the bluenet who shook her head.

"And here I felt alone in liking them." She smiled and picked up a slice of pizza, at had extra peppers on it.

Johnny laughed, and took a slice too.

"The boys _hate_ when I get the pizza. They always have to take the peppers off." Kai said and took a bite and smiled as she ate it.

"You know you should smile more."

Kai looked at him and blinked.

"Your smile is really pretty." He opened her pop for her, then his. Kai looked down her face turning red, as she finished her slice of pizza, and took another one.

Johnny took another slice when he was done, and took a drink. Looking at Kai he said, "Was your team embarrassed?"

"Spencer had to explain to them that girls have different parts then boys. I thought I was missing parts. So it was embarrassing for all five of us. More so for Spencer. After telling me that boys have different parts then girls. With Spencer being the oldest the Bryan, whom had a good laugh at it. Then Tala, myself then Ian."

"So you pretty much have four older brothers then."

Kai looked at him for a second and looked to the sky. "I've never though it that way before…. Five brothers who would commit murder."

Johnny laughed lightly. "Thanks for the heads ups."

The two of them sat out there talking.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"I can deal with anything as long as it's not classical or hard metal."

When the pizza was all gone and they were done with their drinks Johnny gathered the stuff up. Kai looked to the sky, and stood up. "Feels like it's going to rain."

"Well let's get back to the cabin. Don't want to wind up getting soaked."

Johnny said and led her back up. While Johnny was getting rid of the garbage Kai looked around some more. "Not much to do when it starts raining. We could play cards."

"Chess?"

The look Johnny gave her made her laugh. He seemed to do that very easy.

"No? Okay then cards."

Johnny went and grabbed a deck of cards from the desk draw. The two of them sat down at the table and started to play. They could hear the rain falling down hitting the windows.

After several games of war, go fish, crazy eight, and 7up, Kai stretched her arms up, and looked at the clock. "Elven o'clock. No wonder I'm tired." She rubbed her eyes some.

"If you're tired you should go to bed." Johnny said putting the deck back together and left it on the table, before standing up. The two of them walked up the steps, Kai walked into the bed room, while Johnny walked into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her she put the lock on, before she started to change into a tank top and boxers. She put her clothes that she had on that day in her bag, before setting it down, and going and unlocking the door, and opening it some. So Johnny would know it was safe to come in. She climbed into the large bed facing the door.

Johnny came in and shut the door, before walking over to the other side of the bed. He was in boxers and muscle shirt. Before getting in bed he closed the curtains of the window, then walking to the bed and getting in.

"Nig-."a rumble came from outside, and Kai shoot up from her spot.

Johnny moved over next to her, "Calm down Kai." He sat up next to her. "Just talk to me. We've been doing it all night, and you never noticed the noise." He was trying to keep her calm but it wasn't working well. "Kai do you play an instrument?"

Kai took a breath and looked at him. "The piano."

"When did you start playing?"

"When I was small. Mom would sit with me and play and dad would listing."

"That must have been fun."

Kai nodded her head, "It was. Mom would dress me up and get me to play for dad, and Alfred." Johnny was laying Kai back on her back. Johnny laid on his side, as Kai clung to the sheets.

"You're okay. Your inside." Johnny said smoothly, another crash came and Kai screamed and clung to Johnny's neck, who wasn't expecting this fell on top of her, and he silent her scream when his lips met hers. By accident.

He didn't even notice the running of footsteps till the door flung opened, "My word young master!" The maid said looking at the sight before her. "Scare me to death. Please be gentle with the young miss!" Before leaving.

Johnny's face matched his hair. Johnny broke the kiss and looked at Kai whom was no longer freaking out but in tears.

Shit. Shit. Shit. "Hey, I'm sorry." He laid back down next to her, and whipped her tears. He was about to get up when he got pulled back.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

Johnny looked at her in the darkness. Before laying down next to her, and she moved next to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she whispered, gripping on to his shirt.

"That's the way I was raised." He brushed her hair back, "You get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed her forehead.

The morning Kai's slowly woke up. She could hear rain outside, and the low rumbling sound. But it didn't bother her. What did was the arm around her waist. She looked to see Johnny sound asleep on his back with one arm around her and the other hanging over the edge.

"Maybe this good work out after all." Whispered the phoenix mistress and lend in and kissed the fire salamander masters lips.

Please R&R and thank you to my WONDERFUL beta KaiHil lover, your so awesome :)


End file.
